Improbable
by Lulantis
Summary: L'amitié improbable entre River Song and le Maître.
1. Extraction

**Titre :** Extraction  
 **Personnages :** Le Maître (Missy), River Song  
 **Résumé :** _Faire sortir River de la Bibliothèque n'a rien de compliqué pour une Dame du Temps disposant du bon matériel._

* * *

 _Avant la saison 10 pour Missy._

* * *

Définir la synchronicité n'est pas une chose facile lorsque vous voyagez dans le temps, même si les Seigneurs du Temps ont les moyens de savoir où ils en sont. Mais lorsque vous ajoutez River Song dans l'équation, plus aucune règle ne s'applique. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait eu connaissance des événements de la Bibliothèque il y a des siècles, des siècles avant qu'ils ne se produisent, bien que ça ne se soit pas encore produit, c'était en train d'arriver, et ça se passerait loin dans l'avenir, selon la façon dont vous regardez. Le Docteur expliquerait sans doute ça avec un absurde _spacio-mélo méli-temporel_.

Elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Pas qu'elle n'aimât pas Melody, au contraire : elle était amusante, c'était divertissant de se jouer d'elle ou de se faire berner par elle, et elle était probablement aussi abîmée qu'elle-même. Et, contrairement à _certains_ , elle ne portait pas de jugement. Mais les gens meurent sans arrêt, et d'autres reviennent à la vie régulièrement, en particulier lorsqu'ils tournent autour du Docteur. Donc, elle avait fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait : elle avait supposé qu'il allait faire un _truc_ , probablement plus compliqué que nécessaire, et que River sortirait de la Bibliothèque à un moment donné.

Qui était-elle pour défier le destin ?

Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Elle était le Maître. Elle défiait le destin pour le plaisir. Ou par ennui. Ou juste parce que.

Ce qui n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle faisait ça. Elle avait bien une raison, et ce n'était pas l'amusement ou l'ennui. En termes simples, elle avait deux amis dans l'univers, elle ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux meure.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle s'en souciait _maintenant_ pour trois raisons :

Elle avait rencontré une jeune River peu de temps auparavant, qui lui avait raconté une aventure avec un 'jeune' Docteur, et ça lui avait rappelé que ce serait _ce_ Docteur qui allait la laisser tomber si terriblement.

Elle voulait faire quelque chose de gentil pour lui. Depuis sa dernière régénération, elle s'était surpassée pour lui faire plaisir. C'était en partie pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait le pousser sans changer qui elle était, en partie parce que, eh bien, il lui manquait. Elle était même allée jusqu'à le lui dire, non pas que ça avait eu l'air de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Et elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas lui-même. Certes, elle avait _supposé_ qu'il le ferait, mais elle le _connaissait_ mieux que ça. Après l'avoir suivi un peu (tout le monde a besoin d'un hobby), il était devenu évident qu'il avait laissé passer trop de temps et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ce qui était dommage, vraiment, parce que cette fille savait comment lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne faisait normalement pas.

Et aussi, elle avait l'outil idéal pour résoudre le problème.

C'était facile, vraiment : l'esprit de Melody était piégé dans un monde simulé, alors que son corps avait été détruit. Les Seigneurs du Temps téléchargeaient des esprits dans des ordinateurs depuis la nuit des temps, c'était le fonctionnement de base de la Matrice. Retélécharger l'esprit dans un corps nouvellement construit était moins courant, mais c'était quand même un jeu d'enfant. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de transférer l'esprit de l'ordinateur de la Bibliothèque dans sa propre matrice portable, de l'alimenter en énergie, et c'était tout. Ça ne valait même pas la peine de s'y attarder, quand on avait accès à la technologie des Seigneurs du Temps.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas du Docteur. _Ils_ ne le laisseraient pas se déchaîner comme il l'avait fait pour essayer de sauver Clara, et il ne se laisserait probablement pas refaire quelque chose du genre non plus. Dommage d'ailleurs, ça avait été amusant à regarder.

-~=( ΘΣ )=~-

 _"A bientôt, Professeur River Song."_

Il forçait une expression décemment convaincante pour elle sur son visage, même si elle pouvait voir qu'il était près de craquer. Elle ne s'en tirait pas trop bien non plus. En même temps, c'est elle qui était sur le point de mourir.

Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à lâcher prise, mais elle n'avait plus rien vers quoi aller. Quel était le but de retourner dans l'ordinateur de la Bibliothèque, quand elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, et qu'il ne viendrait pas lui rendre visite ?

Elle essaya donc de faire la paix en elle-même et de se concentrer sur la mémoire du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle laissa le souvenir s'attarder un moment dans son esprit, et alors qu'il prenait fin, elle sentit le monde autour d'elle s'apaiser, et son esprit s'engourdir. C'était comme de s'endormir.

C'est alors qu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut.

"Bonjour", dit une voix féminine sur un ton chantonnant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans la Bibliothèque. Rien n'avait semblé dissonnant jusqu'à maintenant, mais soudain, tout semblait _juste_ , et elle savait qu'elle n'était plus dans l'ordinateur, ce qu'elle ressentait était la réalité.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à une Missy très contente d'elle, et ne put pas retenir le large sourire qui se glissait sur ses lèvres.

"Bonjour", répondit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des Vashta Nerada ?"

"J'ai lâché un plus grand monstre sur eux : je leur ai dit que j'étais une amie du Docteur. Ils se cachent quelque part", répondit Missy avec dédain. "On y va ? La sortie est par là", ajouta-t-elle en montrant une bibliothèque qui clachait si outrageusement avec le reste du décor que ça ne pouvait être que le Tardis de la Dame du Temps.

"Je suis surprise que tu l'utilises comme bouclier", remarqua River.

"C'était pour être gentille", expliqua Missy avec un sourire faussement innocent. "J'aurais pu leur dire qui j'étais _moi_ ".

"Comment m'as-tu sortie de l'ordinateur ?" demanda River par curiosité.

"Simple techno des Seigneurs du Temps."

"Que le docteur ne pouvait pas utiliser lui-même ?"

"Oh, tu sais comme il peut être oublieux parfois".

"Sois sérieuse s'il te plaît, c'est important pour moi", exigea River.

"Je suis retournée sur Gallifrey pour l'obtenir," consentit à expliquer Missy. "Facile pour moi : j'y vais, je prends ce que je veux et je m'en vais, fin de l'histoire. Plus dur pour lui : il doit redresser tous les torts avant de partir, et crois-moi, c'est beaucoup de travail."

"Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu aurais pu me faire sortir à tout moment."

"J'aime une entrée dramatique", se venta Missy avec un grand sourire et une petite révérence.

"Peux-tu faire sortir le reste de mon équipe également ?" demanda River, sachant déjà que la réponse serait "oui je peux, non je ne le ferai pas". Mais elle devait essayer.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce sont mes amis."

"Et donc ? Ils vivront heureux dans le monde de leurs rêves, on ne peut pas battre ça", déclara Missy avec un autre faux sourire.

"Pour ma part, Je suis contente d'être dehors", répondit River avec un soupir, en laissant tomber le sujet. Il était inutile d'essayer de convaincre Missy, et encore moins utile de lui fournir des munitions pour quand elle déciderait de se retourner contre River. Ce qui arrivait rarement : elles se chamaillaient, se disputaient, elles étaient parfois en compétition, mais elles ne se battaient pas souvent. Il y avait quelques règles à respecter, mais tant qu'aucune d'elles ne dépassaient les bornes, elles avaient quelqu'un avec qui elles pouvaient être complètement honnête au sujet de qui et de ce qu'elles étaient réellement.

"De rien", accepta Missy. "Le diras-tu au Docteur ?"

"Que tu m'as fait sortir ?"

"Que tu es sortie."

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui, pour ne pas être venu me voir. Mais il était tellement triste..."

"Il s'en remettra", interrompit Missy, avec un venin qui ne provenait certainement _pas_ de la jalousie qu'elle ne ressentait _pas_. Et vraiment, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse : les choses n'étaient certainement pas terminées entre _elle_ et lui, si ses larmes à la fin de l'année sur le Valiant ou le fait qu'il lui avait confié son cadran à confessions étaient une indication. "Si jamais tu le lui dis, assure-toi qu'il soit gris et débarrassé de Clara".

"Je sais comment protéger les lignes temporelles", dit River, offensée.

"Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ?" continua Missy comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. "Je l'ai choisie moi-même, elle est charmante n'est-ce pas, juste ce dont il a besoin."

"Elle semble être plus que disposée à le défendre contre le reste de l'univers".

"Ce n'est pas du reste de l'univers qu'il a d'être protégé", répondit Missy d'un air sinistre. "Thé ?" proposa-t-elle ensuite. "Un vrai repas ?"

"Je suis affamée", accepta River.

"Je connais un joli petit endroit sur Kalapa III", dit Missy en se tournant vers son Tardis.

"Avant ou après les guerres de l'eau ?" demanda River en lui emboîtant le pas.

"En plein milieu."


	2. L'année qui n'a jamais eu lieu

**Titre :** L'année qui n'a jamais eu lieu  
 **Personnages :** River Song, Le Maître (Harold Saxon)  
 **Résumé :** _Elle n'aurait pas cru que le manipulateur de vortex pouvait l'emmener dans une ligne temporelle avortée._

* * *

Elle n'aurait pas cru que le manipulateur de vortex pouvait l'emmener dans une ligne temporelle avortée, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'est là qu'elle se trouvait.

Le Docteur et le Maître lui avaient parlé de ces événements, et tous deux avaient sacrément minimisé la destruction. Une chose à laquelle elle s'attendait de la part du Docteur, pas du Maître.

Elle se trouvait dans ce qui avait probablement été la rue principale d'un petit village. Presque tous les bâtiments avaient été rasés et personne n'était en vue, pas même un chien squelettique tel que les films post-apocaliptiques l'auraient dicté. Il n'y avait pas de voitures, pas de panneaux routiers et pas de lampadaires, et elle savait qu'ils avaient été enlevés et étaient en train d'être recyclés en quelque chose de très _très_ dangereux. On apercevait les vestiges d'une forêt à proximité, mais il n'en restait pas grand-chose.

Il neigeait, et ça n'aidait pas à cacher la misère du paysage. Elle savait qu'on devait déjà être assez loin dans L'Année.

Elle débattit de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Le mieux était de partir. Elle ne pouvait aider personne, et son aide n'était pas nécessaire de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait pas rendre visite à ses parents, ils ne la connaissaient même pas, et elle ne voulait pas savoir s'ils avaient été tués ou réduits en esclavage. Elle ne savait pas lequel serait pire.

Elle pourrait aller voir Martha Jones, la rassurer, mais elle risquait de la mettre en danger par sa présence.

Ou alors, elle pouvait monter sur le Valiant et rendre visite au Maître du Monde. Elle n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de le voir plus _fou_. Il faudrait qu'elle évite le Docteur et qu'elle ne laisse pas le Maître l'entraîner dans son jeu, mais il n'avait jamais essayé auparavant. Ils ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi.

Cela dit, ce serait le plus proche qu'elle se serait jamais trouvée d' _entre_ les deux Seigneurs du Temps, et ce n'était un endroit sûr pour personne.

Sa décision prise, elle activa le manipulateur de vortex et disparut.

-~=( ΘΣ )=~-

Elle se rematérialisa dans l'une des nombreuses salles de réunion du Valiant. Heureusement pas la principale, vu que celle-là était occupée par le Maître, ses sbires et surtout : le Docteur.

Celle-ci était grande, vide et propre. _Très_ propre. River savait que le Maître faisait nettoyer l'ensemble du navire par ses esclaves tous les jours, en guise de tâche inutile. Et là-haut, ses 'esclaves' consistaient principalement en la famille Jones.

Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle voulait trop s'attarder. Pour autant qu'elle appréciât le Maître, il était difficile de comprendre la destruction et la douleur qu'il provoquait lorsqu'il déchaînait sa furie maléfique.

Elle quitta la pièce et partit à la recherche du Maître des lieux. Il faisait sombre dehors, c'était probablement le soir. Peut-être lui offrirait-il à dîner.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte derrière laquelle elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Elle savait que ce devait être Lucy Saxon. De toutes les victimes de cette année, elle était la plus tragique : elle ne se remettrait de ces événements horribles que pour se retrouver en prison pour avoir aidé Harold Saxon dans son ascension au pouvoir, et mourrait en échouant à empêcher son mari de revenir à la vie. C'était un miracle qu'elle se rétablisse tout court, après la façon dont le Maître l'avait complètement démolie, sans raison et de manière détachée, comme une expérience, comme un enfant cruel et curieux démembrerait un insecte.

Elle frappa pour que Lucy sache que quelqu'un était là, puis poussa la porte sans attendre de réponse.

La Première Dame de la Terre était effondrée dans un coin, essayant de cacher ses larmes à un mari qui, heureusement, n'était pas la personne qui entrait dans la pièce. River se dirigea vers elle et la releva, avant de la diriger vers le lit où elles s'assirent, et elle la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas offrir beaucoup plus de réconfort à la femme condamnée. Les larmes de Lucy augmentèrent. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps avant que Lucy ne se calme.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Lucy.

"Une amie", répondit River.

"Une amie de qui ?"

"De tout le monde sur ce vaisseau."

"Vous ne pouvez pas être amie avec tout le monde, il y a deux camps opposés ici !" protesta Lucy.

"Le camp du Maître et le camp du Docteur", confirma River. "Mais ils sont amis."

"Ils ne peuvent pas l'être ! Même le Docteur ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme Harry, et _il_ n'a pas d'amis, seulement des pions !"

"Son nom n'est pas Harry", dit River d'une voix calme, espérant calmer Lucy, qui était proche de l'hystérie. "Et il a des amis, je pense juste qu'il l'oublie parfois."

"C'est un monstre ! Il m'a fait croire que c'était nous, mais c'est _lui_ le véritable monstre !"

"Oui. Mais même le pire des monstres peut avoir un côté différent, un bon côté, et des amis. Ce n'est probablement pas quelque chose dont vous voulez entendre parler."

Lucy ne répondit pas. Très probablement, River avait raison et s'entendre dire que Harry avait quelque chose de _bon_ en lui était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. River ne la blâmait pas.

Elles restèrent dans un silence inconfortable pendant quelques minutes, Lucy ayant arrêté de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que la femme dévastée retrouve un peu de sang-froid et brise l'étreinte.

"S'il vous trouve ici, il vous tuera."

"Je peux prendre soin de moi."

"Alors c'est _moi_ qu'il tuera."

"Il ne le fera pas, je vous le promets. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, pas avant que ce cauchemar ne prenne fin. Gardez espoir Lucy, ce n'est pas fini."

Lucy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle semblait réfléchir aux mots de River.

"Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir de l'espoir", déclara-t-elle. "Il le verra et le réduira à néant, comme tout le reste. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous le pouvez, vous devez partir. Il n'apporte que la destruction", avertit-elle.

River savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours pris soin de rester loin du Maître quand il mettait l'un de ses plans maléfiques en action, être ici était risqué. Mais elle l'avait rencontré plus tard dans sa vie, et il ne semblait pas avoir été mis en colère par sa présence ici et maintenant. Bien sûr, il ne le lui aurait pas dit : il était un Seigneur du Temps, aussi fou qu'il pouvait être, il respectait les Lois du Temps. Généralement.

Pas cette année, évidemment.

"Vous devez partir", répéta Lucy. "Il viendra bientôt, vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous trouve ici."

"Au contraire, j'ai l'intention de le voir ce soir. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il doit nous trouver ensemble. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il pense que nous complotons contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucy pâlit dramatiquement. River avait eu l'intention d'être un peu provocatrice, comme à son habitude, mais elle aurait dû savoir que l'autre femme ne le comprendrait pas de cette manière. Elle avait peur de son mari. N'importe qui sur ce vaisseau avec un demi cerveau avait peur de lui. Elle se demanda si le Docteur avait peur aussi, s'il était en colère à cause de ce qui se passait sur la Terre, ou s'il était désespérément désolé pour son ancien ami. Probablement un peu des trois.

Elle serra Lucy brièvement dans ses bras et quitta la chambre pour se mettre à la recherche du Seigneur du Temps dément.

-~=( ΘΣ )=~-

Il était facile à trouver. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de suivre le son de la musique. Il était dur de croire que qui que ce soit puisse s'amuser en faisant quelque chose d'aussi simple que de danser et chanter sur de la musique joyeuse, tout en causant autant de douleur et de destruction.

La musique s'arrêta et elle aussi. Un autre jour se terminait sur le Valiant. Si elle jouait bien ses cartes, elle pouvait épargner au Docteur une nuit de misère : les deux Seigneurs du Temps ne dormaient pas beaucoup, et le Maître passait souvent son ennui sur le Docteur, quand il ne cherchait pas de nouvelles manières de tuer le capitaine Harkness.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et le Maître donner des ordres aux soldats dans la pièce, puis il apparut. Il s'arrêta en la voyant et sourit, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler l'éclat de folie dans ses yeux. Il avait le vent en poupe et s'amusait énormément, et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même le Docteur - du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. C'était comme d'être drogué, et River savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de le faire redescendre sur terre maintenant.

"Melody, salut", salua-t-il.

"Maître", répondit-elle avec son sourire dragueur. "Tu sembles à la hauteur de ton titre aujourd'hui."

"En effet, oui !" dit-il, content de lui. "Viens voir mon monde !" offrit-il. "Le Docteur ne comprend pas, il reste assis là, tout triste, chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler."

"Je ne préfère pas, merci", répondit-elle en masquant ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser voir que ses plans allaient échouer, ou il ferait payer tout le monde à l'avance. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser croire qu'ils fonctionneraient, de peur qu'il ne pense que le jeu devenait sans intérêt et qu'il ne change les règles, et dans ce cas il n'y aurait plus aucune certitude que le Docteur puisse finalement inverser le temps. "J'espérais que tu m'emmènerais dîner."

"Pourquoi pas ?" accepta-t-il. "J'ai les meilleurs cuisiniers de _La Tour d'Argent_ (1) à bord. Y as-tu déjà mangé ?"

"Jamais. Ouvre le chemin !"

Ils marchèrent le long de quelques couloirs dans un silence confortable. Le Maître s'arrêta en le route pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour le dîner, puis l'emmena dans ce qui avait été conçu comme le salon du capitaine pour lui permettre de recevoir des invités importants en privé. C'était une pièce avec un grand bureau dans un coin et un énorme canapé confortable au milieu, face à une immense baie vitrée. Le Valiant était descendu près du niveau de la mer pour la nuit, et ses lumières se reflétaient dans l'eau. C'était magnifique, et une autre preuve de la personnalité très contrastée et instable du Maître : il pouvait être l'hôte le plus parfait tout en réduisant le monde en cendre. Ce qui était _exactement_ ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Quelqu'un leur apporta du champagne tandis que d'autres personnes installaient une table pour deux à côté de la fenêtre. Il y avait des fleurs et une bougie, et avec la vue c'était plutôt romantique. Elle n'était pas plus intéressée par le Maître qu'il ne l'était par elle, mais ils aimaient tous les deux un petit flirt. Elle pensa au Docteur, qui souffrait à seulement quelques pièces de là, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, à part garder le Maître occupé et éloigné pendant quelque temps.

Ils s'assirent, profitant de leurs boissons et de la vue, et comparèrent leurs notes sur les endroits de l'univers où il était possible de passer une excellente soirée. Le Maître raconta comment il avait rencontré et séduit Lucy, et si on oubliait comment ça avait tourné pour elle, c'était une belle histoire. River lui parla d'une fois où elle avait réussi à rendre le Docteur saoul, ce qui était un exploit étant donné que les Seigneurs du Temps tenaient plutôt bien l'alcool et qu'il n'était pas très enclin à boire dans ses dernières régénérations de toute façon. Elle expliqua ensuite pourquoi elle ne le referait _jamais_ et comment elle l'avait promptement exilé avec des loutres en attendant qu'il dégrise. Ils rirent et discutèrent en mangeant, et River pris soin de ne pas remarquer que la jolie jeune femme qui les servait était probablement la sœur de Martha, ni les regards haineux qu'elle lançait dans la direction du Maître et d'elle-même.

Ce ne fut qu'au dessert que la conversation se dirigea vers la situation actuelle sur Terre, le Maître lui demandant nonchalamment son opinion.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu ?"

"De ?"

"Ce que j'ai réalisé", dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas être d'accord avec tes objectifs", répondit River prudemment. Elle devait s'assurer de garder le contrôle de la conversation. "Je ne peux pas non plus être d'accord avec tes méthodes ; mais ce que tu as accompli est vraiment remarquable, je te l'accorde."

"Merci", rayonna-t-il. Il était comme le Docteur à cet égard : faites-lui un compliment et il se croyait le gars le plus intelligent de l'univers. Une chose qu'elle ne lui dirait pas. "J'y ai beaucoup travaillé. _Il_ ne m'arrêtera plus maintenant."

"Tu ne peux pas en être sûr." Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le charrier un peu. Ça ne le dérangerait pas : ils se disputaient tout le temps à propos duquel des deux Seigneurs du Temps était le meilleur, et évidemment River était toujours du côté du Docteur. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un échange amical de plaisanteries.

"Il est mon prisonnier. Avec un corps âgé. Dans une _tente pour chien_."

"Mais son esprit est aussi pointu que jamais."

"Le mien l'est plus encore."

"Tu n'as jamais gagné jusqu'à présent", contra River.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé auparavant", répondit-il avec dédain. Au moins, il ne se fâchait pas. Il était à ce point sûr de lui. " _Cette fois_ , ce sera différent", déclara-t-il d'un ton sinistre. Peut-être était-il un peu en colère après tout.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ?"

"C'est à cause des tambours…" marmonna-t-il, comme s'il voulait retenir l'information mais que celle-ci s'imposait dans la discussion.

"Quels tambours ?" s'enquit-elle. Elle en avait entendu parler par le Docteur, jamais par le Maître. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment existé avant la Guerre du Temps, et elle savait qu'ils ne le dérangeraient plus pour bien longtemps. Mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il en pensait, et il avait probablement besoin d'un confident. Il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec le Docteur : pour autant que l'autre Seigneur du Temps serait prêt à l'écouter et à proposer toute aide possible, le Maître ne se permettrait jamais de paraître si faible. Il ne pouvait en parler que quand ils devenaient insupportables et qu'il ne pouvait plus tout garder en lui. Un autre trait qu'il partageait avec le Docteur.

"Ce n'est rien." Et encore un : les faire parler de ce qui les tourmentait était source de migraine.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de rien, si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as réduit le monde en esclavage."

"C'est juste un son", dit-il en se levant. "Dans ma tête." Il frappa le côté de sa tête. "Tout le temps." Une pause. "Cela me rend fou !" s'exclama-t-il. Il soupira longuement, pour se calmer. "Désolé …" marmonna-t-il. "C'est juste … ça ne s'arrête jamais. Et c'est tellement fort ! C'est si fort que je peux le _voir_ quand je ferme les yeux. Tout ça…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se tourna vers la fenêtre, faisant un geste vers la vue. Ce n'était que la mer et la nuit dehors, c'était paisible, mais River savait à quoi il faisait allusion. "Tout ça, ça ne suffit pas à cacher ce son. Ce n'est jamais assez." Il se retourna vers elle. "Que faudra-t-il pour le faire taire ?" supplia-t-il presque, dans un rare moment d'honnête vulnérabilité.

 _'Renvoyer Gallifrey en enfer'_ , pensa River, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui le dire. "Depuis quand ?" demanda-t-elle à la place.

"Depuis toujours."

"Tu n'en as jamais parlé avant."

"Peut-être que… ce n'était pas si fort avant." Il haussa les épaules. "Quand il y avait d'autres … choses … pour le masquer." Comme le murmure constant d'autres esprits liés télépathiquement au sien.

"Ils te manquent ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Les Seigneurs du Temps."

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. "Bien sûr que non." C'était un peu forcé. "C'était juste un tas de politiciens inutiles, l'univers se porte mieux sans eux." Cela, au moins, était vrai.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais une nouvelle Gallifrey dans le ciel", insista-t-elle.

"Gallifrey était belle. La Terre ne rivalise pas. L' _endroit_ me manque, pas les _gens_."

"Les pâtures infinies d'herbe rouge ?"

"Entre autres choses", confirma-t-il

"Tu es comme le Docteur : vous en parlez comme si vous pourriez donner le reste de l'univers pour pouvoir y retourner, mais quand c'était possible, vous n'y alliez jamais, et quand vous y étiez, vous ne restiez pas."

"Peut-être que c'est ce truc où on ne réalise pas la valeur des choses jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les ait plus", dit-il avec irritation. "Ou peut-être que c'est juste le souvenir de ce que c'était qui nous manque, quelque chose qui n'existe plus depuis très longtemps, bien avant la Guerre", ajouta-t-il avec plus d'honnêteté et un peu de nostalgie.

"Ce n'est pas Gallifrey qui te manque."

Il ne répondit pas.

"Tu te rends compte que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ne fais pas ça", avertit-il.

"Ne fais pas quoi ?"

"Ne mêle pas le Docteur à ça."

"Pourquoi pas ? Tout tourne autour de lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu envoyer un Dalek pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère.

"Tu essayes si fort de prouver que tu es meilleur que lui", insista-t-elle, pas dissuadée. "Tu peux le prouver sans tout détruire sur ton chemin."

"Tais-toi", dit-il avec finalité. "J'ai assez de _lui_ qui dit _ça_ , ne t'y mets pas aussi."

"Très bien", dit-elle en se levant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation, mais le moment était vraiment mal choisi. "Le dîner était charmant, merci. Peut-être que je devrais y aller."

"Peut-être, oui", dit-il. "Reviens dans quelques mois, nous pourrons célébrer ma victoire", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

"On verra", répondit-elle en souriant aussi. Elle tapota quelque chose sur son manipulateur de vortex et disparut dans un éclair, le laissant seul avec les tambours et la perspective de plus de destruction.

* * *

 _(1) La Tour d'Argent : restaurant parisien vraiment cher._


End file.
